


Volkner and the Wolf

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort of Medieval, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, by now, Volkner had a feeling for places that had things going on. The sort of things that a wandering knight could get interested in. Sure, some people would have called him a sell-sword, but deep down, he just wanted to rid the world of it’s foul creatures. If he managed to make a few coins along the way, well, it was a pleasant side-effect.</p><p>Mudden felt like a place that could use his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volkner and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesiel/gifts).



> Thank you for the lovely Vesiel for prompting me! I had a lot of fun working with Volkner :D
> 
> Also, many thanks for my dear Emma who helped me along the way!

**** When they finally trodded into the next village - the charmingly named Mudden - Volkner couldn’t decided if Chestnut or he was more tired. Probably both of them in equal amounts

The place had one single tavern, and that was where they headed, lured by the smell of roasted chicken. The patrons looked a bit baffled at seeing a knight amongst their midst, but thankfully they had both a room and a clean stall for them. After wolfing down a hearty dinner, Volkner was all too happy to fall head-first into bed. He didn’t even care that he was spending the last of his small purseful of silver.

 

***

 

He felt much more rested in the morning. Sometimes he couldn’t help longing for having his own bed, his own home again, but… that was all behind him. All he had was Chestnut and the road, and whatever it gave them.

He didn’t get back into his armor right away. It was difficult enough to get into it on his own, but he still couldn’t help bucking his sword to his side - just in case - one could never know what awaited him in a place like this, in the middle of nowhere.

Honestly, by now, Volkner had a feeling for places that had  _ things  _ going on. The sort of things that a wandering knight could get interested in. Sure, some people would have called him a sell-sword, but deep down, he just wanted to rid the world of it’s foul creatures. If he managed to make a few coins along the way, well, it was a pleasant side-effect.

Mudden felt like a place that could use his services.

 

***

 

It didn’t take long for him to find someone - the mistress of the tavern - to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Even at the early hour, there were quite a few people around, sipping their ale, and they were quick to join in to the tale, relaying the story of a necromancer living in the woods.

Apparently, he had been terrorizing the village for a decade now, and the few warriors brave enough to face him never actually returned. Just the kind of job he liked to do.

The citizens of Mudden got to the point where they offered quite a lot of their money and other valuables for the necromancer every year, just to stop him from killing the livestock and harassing the children. Volkner had heard many stories like it, and he wasn’t amused. Creatures like that had no place existing. Not while he could lift his sword.

He offered his services, not naming a prize. There was no need to. He could see in the tired faces all around him that if he managed to get rid of the necromancer, he would get all the wealth Mudden could offer - not like he planned to take all of it, just enough to get Chestnut and him to the next city - but it was obvious that the townsfolk didn’t have high hopes in his success. Maybe it was due to all the failed attempts before, maybe the fact that even before shaving, he had a youthful face that didn’t exactly induce confidence...

That was alright. Volkner had a habit of defeating the odds.

 

***

 

In the end, he decided against taking his horse. The poor girl was already worn to the bones, she didn’t need fighting through the dense forest on top of that.

The villagers assured him that the dwelling of the necromancer was merely an hour on foot; if all went well, he could be back by sundown.

All he took was his sword and his chainmail. He did hesitate a bit, but with the walking and the creaks he had to cross wearing a full a plate armor didn’t seem like such a good idea. Even though the sun was high in the sky by the time he set out, the forest was gloomy and clouded in mist. 

Magic.

Volkner frowned. If there was one thing in the world he hated, it was magic, and the overwhelming majority of the people who used it. Of course, he knew that power of any kind could corrupt the soul, but there was something about the arcane arts that was darker and more alluring for the weak willed than a sword could ever be. He loathed it.

After twenty minutes of walking he didn’t even have to check the position of the sun. There was a threatening aura radiating from a certain part of the woods, and all he had to do was head into the depth of it.

 

***

 

It didn’t felt like he walked an hour- it felt like he walked a day and a half, and by the time he finally happened on the small, run down cottage in a middle of a clearing, Volkner lost all sense of time and direction. How he would get out was anybody’s guess, but he had a job to do first.

He unsheathed his sword as soon as he noticed the building, not knowing what to expect.

What he certainly didn’t expect was the red-headed man walking in circles around an apple tree.

He was murmuring to himself, dressed in ragged clothes, and if not for the stench of magic surrounding him, Volkner would have mistook him for a simple madman. He also appeared to be too young, but he’d learned long ago, that wizards and witches aged very differently from ordinary folk.

On first glance, he appeared harmless, and that just made Volkner tighten his hold on his sword. Killing was always harder when there was no violence on the part of the sorcerer.

Really, if he was smart, he would have just sneaked up and finished what he came here to do, but… His hands were stalled by his honor. 

“Are you the necromancer plaguing the village of Mudden?” He asked, voice sounding awfully loud in the unnaturally silent forest.

The man stopped, but it took him a minute to look at Volkner. His eyes looked empty, and his gaze bypassed the sword, like he couldn’t care less about it.

“Hello. Hello there,” the man said, voice high and a bit thready.

That wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Volkner fought down the urge to return the greeting.

“Are you the necromancer, or are you not?”

The man looked around, like he had little idea of where he was. 

“Oh, yes. Yes, I am, I guess. You could say I was... Did you come to keep me company? I’ve been awfully lonely.” he said, blinking.

Now that he was facing him, Volkner could see that there was a network of creepy looking dark veins surrounding his eyes. That was the mark of dark magic if he ever saw one.

“On second thought,” said the necromancer slowly, blinking again like a tired owl “This might not be a good time to visit… No, no it certainly isn’t.”

He took a step towards Volkner, jerky, like he was pulled by an invisible force. He gave the impression that he wasn’t in control of his own body. For some reason, it just filled Volkner with a sense of dread.

“Stay where you are,” he warned. Never mind that he should want the necromancer close enough to finish, suddenly all he wished for was to stay as far away as possible.

The man didn’t stop.

Volkner changed his stance, years of training kicking in, and then he was charging forward, instincts kicking in. He was never one to choose flight over fight.

His sword was already in mid swing, just a second away from connecting when the necromancer raised his hand, a burst of unbelievable power sending the knight sailing backwards and straight into one of the trees lining the clearing.

His last thought was that he should have brought his helmet, but then everything was dark.

 

***

 

When Volkner came to, it was to the sound of screaming.

It took him a few, dizzy seconds to open his eyes. His vision was swimming, and his whole body felt numb. He quickly checked if he could move, sighing in relief when both his finger and his toes obeyed him.

He could still fight then. Maybe.

When he finally managed to raise his head enough to look at his opponent, his breath caught in his throat. It was weird how his brain failed to make the connection between the screaming and the necromancer.

The man was still standing where he did when he sent Volkner flying, except that he was doubled over, clothes hanging off him in tatters as his body convulsed… His muscles were pulsing, bones popping and skin rippling with some kind of change that filled Volkner with silent terror.

He wasn’t even happy when the gut-wrenching screaming stopped, because the deep, guttural howl that took it’s place was even less reassuring.

Before his eyes, the necromancer transformed into a beast fitting of hell. It looked vaguely like a wolf, except that it was way bigger than any wolf had a right to be, and it’s proportions reminded Volkner of the hyenas the southern merchants sometimes paraded around.

Still, he could fight a beast. He did it before, he could do it again. Or at least he thought, but then the creature quivered like it was in pain and his back ripped open, a dozen slimy looking tentacles slithering out from beneath its skin. Volkner have never seen anything like it before.

The beast stilled finally, huge maw hanging open as it sniffed the air. Then his gaze found Volkner’s, and he knew that he’d already lost.

 

***

 

Volkner tried to get up, tried to reach his sword that got knocked a few feet away, but it was hopeless.

He could barely sit up, and the creature was on him, pinning him in place with one giant paw. He was certain that it was the end for him, when that huge head snapped towards him… but the pain he expected didn’t come. What came instead was a forceful tug and the sound of metal snapping as his chainmail was torn off his body and thrown to the side.

Volkner didn’t dare move, feeling the wet breath of the beast by his neck, the blood freezing in his veins when he was… licked. The meaty, rough tongue rasped against his naked skin. It was such a shocking feeling, that his hands flew up, trying to push the creature away on instinct, except that they were stopped before they could; a pair of thick tentacles wrapping around his wrists and holding them against the rough bark of the tree.

“Stop,” he ordered, not knowing what he was even hoping for. There was little chance that the monster would see reason.

The growl he got in reply was deep enough to feel like an earthquake, and a second later his shirt was gone too, ripped off as easily as his mail.

Now, Volkner was afraid. He tried struggling, but the beast paid him no mind, continuing to lap at him, slow and steady, like it had all the time in the world.

“Get away from me!” He shouted, hoping that the sudden noise would startle it enough to give him a chance to act. Unfortunately it only resulted in another tentacle winding it’s way around his neck and squeezing down until his vision went gray at the edges. He wasn’t even given the mercy of gulping down more than half a breath when it relaxed, because a new one immediately plummeted into his open mouth, sliding deep inside his throat and making him choke.

He wanted to scream, but all that came out was a muffled moan around the leathery, slime covered appendage filling his mouth. The creature’s secretion tasted salty-sweet, and sent his head spinning.

It took him a few seconds to catch on, but when the monster licked across his chest, tongue swiping over an exposed nipple and his body… reacted in a completely inappropriate way, his belly filled with fear. There must have been something in the slime he was forced to swallow if he didn’t want to suffocate.

There was no other way he should be… that he…

He couldn’t think. His skin felt too hot, and at the same time shivering where it was wet with the beast’s saliva.

It was like it could smell it on him, the way his body broke down, betraying his honor. The tentacle in his mouth started moving, first slow, then steadily quicker, fucking his face, like he was a cheap whore. He knew he should feel ashamed and outraged, but there was nothing where those feelings should have been, only a burn in the pit of his stomach, making his pants grow tight with his thickening erection.

He didn’t know when his eyes fell shut, but he did notice when he was flipped to his stomach with one flick of a strong paw. Through the fog covering his mind, he tried to get away, to crawl to his sword - driven by instinct - but his resistance was futile. As soon as he moved there were tentacles wrapping around his middle, holding him in place.

Volkner’s hands scratched at the ground, he didn’t know if he was trying to fight or just to have something to hold on to… It didn’t matter, because a second later there was the sound of cloth ripping, and then cool air whispering over his naked buttocks.

The tentacle kept fucking his mouth. He still gagged, but a part of him had to notice with horror that it was getting easier, his throat getting used to the sensation of it plunging deep, lips slurping around it. The slime was everywhere; bubbling out of his mouth, sliding down his chin and covering his face in a thick, sticky layer.

He could barely hold himself together.

The beast was growling. It didn’t sound threatening, more like a contented rumble as it pushed its big, cold nose between his asscheeks, making Volkner’s body jerk.

A part of him wanted to kick and scream and get away, because he knew where this was going. Knew it from the start. But. But there was another part, lured out by the dizzying, slick substance slowly filling his stomach. That part didn’t mind it at all. That parted wanted him to push his ass back, to arch into it…

When the beast’s hot tongue licked a blazing path up along his crack, he didn’t jerk. He shuddered.

Even though he knew it was coming, there was nothing to prepare him for the feeling of that huge body blanketing his. When Volkner felt the first poke of something pointy and slick against his hole, his brain cleared for a second.

He spasmed, all of his muscles clenching up and he bit down on the tentacle, trying to  _ hurt _ . The monster didn’t even flinch, for a second, the appendage plugging up his mouth stopped, but then it was moving again with a vengeance, fucking his throat even deeper than before. Volkner choked and then choked again, so caught up in his fight for air, that the monster finally breaching his body came as a shock.

It hurt. It hurt, burning as that huge, strangely shaped cock pushed into him. It felt like he was being split apart.

The creature howled, the sound resonating through Volkner’s body, rattling his bones.

He didn’t expect it when the tentacle finally stopped - poised deep in his throat, making him unable to breath. It stayed there for a few seconds, and Volkner was certain that this was it, that this was how he was going to die; choked to death by a were-tentacle creature…

But then the appendage twitched and suddenly he could feel it… ejaculating something.

A lot. There was a lot of it, and it was hot, Volkner could follow the heat of it all the way to his stomach. Fuck. He was so full already, belly feeling bloated and tight from all that he already swallowed.

He heaved when the tentacle retreated, vision blurry. His head was swimming, even more than before and… and his cock was so hard that it hurt.

It had to be the result of whatever the damned creature forced into him, but when the beast moved, pulling his enormous cock back, only to thrust it forward again, it felt… It felt like the best thing that ever happened to him.

In the place of the pain he was experiencing before there was only pliant heat, welcoming and accommodating; sending zaps of pleasure up his spine whenever the beast’s hips hammered forward, forcing its cock deeper into him. It was driving him mad.

He knew it was wrong. That this was disgusting and monstrous… but that knowledge meant little in the face of the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body, making him shift his knees apart.

The monster’s tongue lolled out of its maw, the tip of it hanging onto Volkner’s shoulder, dripping with drool. He fell to his forearms from a particularly hard thrust, and the creature moved with him, enveloping his body with his furry one. The tentacles were still there, wrapped around him, pulling him back into every jab, squeezing his torso hard enough to make breathing difficult. Even that felt like another nudge towards… towards something. The lack of air just made his head go lighter, made it easier for him to forget why this was so wrong.

He dazedly wondered if the monster had a knot. It certainly was canin shaped, but even in his current state, Volkner wasn’t sure if his body could take that.

The thoughts were chased away shortly, when he felt something else… One of the tentacles slithering between his thighs, leaving a wet trail on his taint as it made its way to his hole.

He shuddered. It couldn’t… Surely that wasn’t possible.

But the beast had little regard for what was possible and when the tentacle reached his hole, it immediately started poking against his already stretched rim, trying to make its way in beside the monster’s member.

Volkner whined. He wasn’t proud of the sound, but there was little he could do to stop it when the tentacle succeeded, somehow managing to force its way into him. It was long. Longer than the cock, and he could feel it wriggling around inside him, fucking him to a different rhythm. For some reason, the disharmony was the worst. It made his body confused, not knowing when to expect a push or a pull. It jumbled up everything, making all the battling sensations sharper.

His mouth was hanging open - jaw too overused to work - and there were noises coming out of him, pathetic and whiny, like a bitch in heat. The humiliation was not lost on him, but it was chased into the back of his mind. He had no time for it, because there was… there was another tentacle there, twitching and nudging at his hole.

He couldn’t take it. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be.

His eyes rolled back when it happened anyway, the incredible stretch more than what his brain could even process. He felt like his body was pried open, turned inside out, transformed into nothing more than a sleeve for the tentacles and the beast’s cock, all fucking into him, stirring his insides up.

He could barely remember the rest. There was pain, and there was pleasure - hot and biting and merciless. He was dimly aware that he came at one point, but it was little more than an afterthought.

He didn’t know which of the appendages fucking him came first. Not like it mattered. All he knew for sure was that his belly was filling, bulging from all the hot, thick liquid splashing into him, sloshing around in his bowels as the monster took it’s pleasure over and over again.

Volkner blacked out when it inevitably all became too much. He was a tried warrior, but even his body had it’s limits.

When he came to, he was still laying there, covered in dirt and slime. His hole felt… loose, and there was wetness oozing out of him when he moved, making the inside of his thighs tacky.

Everything hurt, even turning his head. He did it anyway, looking around the clearing to find the necromancer, but saw no sign of him in any form. 

Volkner sat up gingerly, feeling like he was barely held together by the skin stretching over his muscles.

The earth beside him was scorched, but somehow wet at the same time.

There was a small piece of one of the tentacles near his left feet, but nothing else. He almost couldn’t believe it. The necromancer - the beast - was gone.

There was sunlight filtering through the leaves, the air smelling like...  Like leaves and dirt and everything a forest should smell like, with no reminder of the foul things that took place.

Volkner sighed. He didn’t want to think about what happened, locking it into a far corner of his brain. He had a lot of practice in compartmentalizing. Now all he needed was to get back to Mudden and take his reward.

He felt like he more than deserved it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! :D
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
